Viciada em você
by loren callum edelstein
Summary: Lisa Edelstein tinha um grande vício. Amar Hugh Laurie era inevitável e reabilitação não existia para esse caso. Mesmo sendo perigoso, ela abusava. E em alguns capítulos seu maior sonho irá se realizar. Fic escrita para minha linda Ana Souza.
1. Chapter 1

Talvez fosse o cheiro da pele dele ou a forma como caminhava. Talvez fosse aquele olhar celestial, brilhante, misterioso, um pouco cansado que a chamava tanta atenção.

O talento inegável, a altura, a força, a voz poderosa que estremecia as paredes do castelo dela, fizeram-a cair aos pés dele e entregar seu coração.

Lisa entre o corte de uma cena e outra se perguntava como Hugh Laurie podia ser tão natural encenando. Como ele conseguia tornar no seu cérebro numerosos fios sem nexos? Como ele conseguia fazê-la rir em meio a uma cena de tragédia? Onde ele encontrou a capacidade de fazê-la esquecer das falas com apenas um pequeno sorriso sincero?

-Desgraçado!

Lisa Edelstein gritou, fazendo Hugh Laurie sorrir entre mais uma garfada.

- Desgraçado, eu? Você é que é desastrada!

- Olha o que você fez! Isso é sua culpa! Piadas no almoço? Você sabe que não dar certo!

- Você só sujou um pouquinho sua blusa com extrato de tomate... Não vai morrer por isso.

Ele a ajudou a recolocar parte do macarrão no prato.

Seus olhos focaram os dela por alguns poucos segundos. Um pequeno sorriso safado surgiu nos lábios dele quando tocou na entrada do decote dela e percebeu a atriz arfar.

- Eu não vou matar você. Fique menos tensa.

Disse ele, retirando alguns fios do carboidrato de dentro do sutiã vermelho dela.

- Hugh...

Ela observou além dos olhos dele.

- O que foi?

Ele perguntou, dirigindo-se para o seu lugar, dando uma espiada para os lados, queria se certificar que ninguém havia observado a cena.

- Você vai à minha casa hoje?

Ela sorriu, recolocando o garfo com a comida na boca, sorrindo enquanto tentava ingeri-la.

Ele afirmou que sim e arrumou suas coisas para ir embora.


	2. Complicações

E daí se ele era casado? Hugh não usava aliança e esta parecia pouquíssimo valor ter.

Claro que ela se incomodava com a possibilidade de ser uma amante, uma segunda opção. Para as 7 bilhões de pessoas que vivem no mundo, ele era casado e tinha uma boa vida com a esposa. E tudo isso era uma maldita verdade, que para o ator já não fazia sentido algum. Enquanto isso, Lisa Edelstein, a incrível mulher que às sombras vivia com o colega, queria ser dele fiel e merecidamente, desejava que o mundo soubesse disso e pudesse compartilhar sua felicidade com as fans.

No início, onde tudo se resumia à uma forte atração, fazer sexo com ele era apenas algo casual. Bom, teoricamente.

Ela pensava que fosse assim. No entanto, os primeiros toques, a delicadeza de como todo o ato aconteceu, fez despertar em seu corpo sensações únicas e intensas, essas que ela nunca sentira em décadas de vida.

E em casa estava ela,aguardando a campainha soar.

Ambientalizado, Hugh sempre dava dois toques na campainha e mais um aviso batendo na porta.

Como todas as outras vezes, Lisa o segurava pela nuca e ambos davam início aos beijos.

Ele a prendia em seus braços, trancando a porta sem certificar-se e a deitava sobre o sofá.

Lisa falava algumas vezes, quando os suspiros a permitiam, "seja bem-vindo", percebendo o ator tirar a camisola de seda dela.

Ele costumava retirar a sua própria roupa e fazendo-a sorrir, às vezes mexia o quadril, em um vai-e-vem desejoso.

Mas de uma hora para outra, o clima sempre mudava.

Os sorrisos despertavam o desejo, o silêncio se transformava em gemidos, os toques se transformavam em plumas carinhosas e o frio, de repente, desaparecia.

Lisa adorava senti-lo nu sobre ela. Perceber que era desejada. Saber que seus olhos claros se transformavam em águas túrgidas de um oceano a mercê da tempestade.

Hugh sentia-se jovem por acordar o brilho daquele lindo par de olhos esverdeados.

O ator, apressando as coisas, posicionou-se na entrada da atriz e a penetrou, sentindo-a pronunciar seu nome à medida que se faziam em um só.

Lisa prendeu suas pernas na cintura dele e passou a co-ordenar os movimentos que planejara. Ela acariciava a barba por fazer dele que tanto a arrepiava e notou inverterem-se as posições.

- Que sofá grande!

Ele falou quase sem voz admirado por vê-la e senti-la cavalgar sobre seu ponto mais fraco. O ponto que sempre o entregava quando estava a sós com ela.

Lisa aproximou-se do peito dele. Ela sabia o que estava por vir.

Hugh, novamente, sentindo-se próximo do ápice, inverteu as posições, beijando a atriz descompassada no sofá.

O corpo dela estremeceu. Desabou de vez, tendo a sensação de afundar no móvel. Ele havia se despejado nela.

Hugh levantou-se e acomodou-se próximo à ela, sorrindo ao notar a cara de safada que a atriz fazia.

- Você sujou meu sofá.

- Você também sujou o seu Sofá. Ou você acha que fiz isso sozinho?

Ela sorriu, abraçando o amado.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior do homem que já estava deitado ao lado dela no sofá.

- Diga.

- Você vai dar entrada no divórcio? Já estamos algum tempo juntos, todos estão desconfiados e vai contra os meus planos continuar sendo a outra. Eu não gosto disso.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo aquelas grandes mãos brincarem com seu cabelo.

- Você quer muitas coisas, não acha?


	3. Chapter 3

- O quê?

Lisa se levantou do cômodo, incrédula, escondendo os seios com os braços.

- Isso significa dizer que você não vai se separar dela? Da Jô?

Ela continuava, vestindo a camisola, dando a entender que Hugh deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Não, é que...

- Eu sei que eu disse que não me importo se você é casado, mas aquilo foi antes! Eu nem sabia o que estava falando. Disse quando eu ainda não te amava. E agora, eu não quero dividir você.

Lisa seguiu para a cozinha, abrindo irritada uma garrafa com água.

- Eu só não sei se estou preparado. Não estou casado com a Jô por meses ou poucos anos, e sim por 2 décadas! Eu não sei se eu consigo...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu amo você e eu quero passar mais do que 20 anos também ao seu lado. Rasguei meus princípios, escondo tudo o que temos do mundo e da minha própria mãe, que já está desconfiada e acha ridícula essa minha situação... Eu só estou te cobrando algo que já deveria ter feito há muitos anos! Eu odeio ter que pensar na ideia de que você ainda faz sexo com aquela mulher e beija a boca dela. Eu odeio aquelas perguntas de '' Qual o seu relacionamento com Hugh Laurie? '' e eu tenho que mentir respondendo '' Hugh é casado, então somos apenas bons amigos ''... SENDO QUE TRANSAMOS QUASE TODOS OS DIAS!...

Ela gritou cara-a-cara com ele, gesticulando com as mãos inquietas.

-...Se você ainda me quiser, se você acha que é melhor seguir em frente, me ligue ou diga isso para mim e se precisar pensar um pouco, pode ir embora. Eu...

Hugh a abraçou, fazendo-a derrubar a garrafa com o líquido pela metade.

Lisa começou a chorar. Um choro que ela escondia todas as noites, quando o via de aliança ou ao lado da esposa.

- Voce promete que vai pensar?

Ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele.

Hugh permanecia inexpressivo. Para tristeza da atriz.

- Eu sei onde fica a porta...

Ele finalizou dando as costas para ela, deixando-a sozinha apoiada no canto de uma mesa. Decepcionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Edelstein ainda sentia o cheiro dele na sua sala-de-estar.

Parecia que estava em todos os cantos, grudado em cada centímetro por onde passou.

Esse cheiro tão másculo, tão unicamente ele, fazia-a desejá-lo ainda mais.

Se havia algo que Lisa odiava naquele homem era o seu covardismo. O medo de ser feliz. A aversão à mudanças.

Por que tão apavorado?

Ela se perguntava todos os dias.

A verdade era que nenhum dos dois era criança, ambos eram adultos feitos e bem-sucedidos.

E daí se seriam capa de revista?

E daí se suas vidas deixassem de ser comuns por algum tempo?

Ela queria estar com ele. Ser dele. E isso era o que importava. Queria que todos soubessem de có e salteado que ele era dela e vice-versa.

Ele não precisava de permissão para por em prática suas próprias decisões.

Se ele dizia ser um miserável de 51 anos, ele poderia mudar.

Ela o mudaria. Daria o seu melhor, o seu máximo para torná-lo feliz. Como ele merecia.

E pela primeira vez Lisa chorara apoiada ao box do banheiro. Sentia raiva. Sentia ciúmes.

Sua noite fora difícil. E isso era justificável, já que passara cada segundo pensando naquele desgraçado, enquanto virava-se na cama sem encontrar sono ou uma melhor posição para dormir.

Paciência para praticar yoga de manhã? Não a tinha.

Eram 9 da matina e ela ainda não havia se arrumado para gravar.

Estava atrasada. E o certo seria não ir. Não queria olhar aquele pacífico nos olhos dele. Aliais, no seu íntimo ela queria, mas sabia que se o visse não iria se controlar.

Sendo seu porto-seguro, ligou para a mãe, encontrando na voz dela, a coragem que precisava para ir ao estúdio.

Antes alguns metros da porta de entrada/saída, Lisa Edelstein observou um círculo reluzente deixado no piso branco da sala.

Era a aliança dele jogada ali. E ela sabia disso pela pequena caveira que estava gravada na joia.

De alguma maneira aquilo lhe deu uma alegria espontânea.

Naquele instante, a atriz estava pronta para o serviço, sem cogitar a ideia de que ele pudesse apenas ter deixando-a cair dos bolsos


End file.
